


Supercorp For Days

by y02mustang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, minor appearances by the superfriends and eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: This was my take on the International Kissing Day prompt-of-sorts that I saw across my dash.





	Supercorp For Days

Kara always made it a point to take her time on a gift, to be sure it was thoughtful, although practical was also okay, as long as it was something that reminded her of the person or would mean something to them. There was nothing like receiving a present that was picked out just for you, not some end-of-the-aisle promotion or next-to-the-checkout-counter last minute addition. 

This holiday season, Lena was on the gift list, too. 

“You have to promise to follow it if you can,” Kara urged her, as she unwrapped the present. 

It was a desk calendar. The box proclaimed “Daily Reasons to Celebrate!” and Lena promptly set it on her desk on the first of the year, expecting to see “New Year’s Day” as the obvious choice, but the text on January 1st revealed it was also “Bloody Mary Day.” 

Lena chuckled and celebrated appropriately. 

*****

A few days later, Kara stopped in to see Lena and smiled when she noticed the calendar was not only visible but accurate, meaning that Lena was making sure to keep up with the days.

When Lena greeted her with a hug that was longer than usual, Kara made no move to complain, but Lena blushed slightly. 

“Apparently it’s Cuddle Up Day,” she said, by way of explanation.

“Oh.” Kara grinned. “Pretty sure I could celebrate that every day.”

*****

On the 9th of February, Lena was surprised when her office doors swung open wide and Kara stumbled in, carrying no less than six boxes of pizza. 

“National Pizza Day,” she said. “They’ve been talking about it on the radio all morning. Wanna celebrate?”

“Kara, I can’t possibly eat all that pizza.”

“That’s what friends are for,” came a cheery voice, and Winn and Alex followed Kara, closing the door behind her. 

*****

Lena paused when she walked into her office one morning and found a tablet on her desk. Except she knew very well that her own tablet was in her purse. Before she could call for Jess to ask who’d been there, she noticed a small sticky note on the corner. 

_Press play._

Intrigued and slightly wary, Lena pressed the icon in the center of the screen, and a video clip began to play.

Kara’s face appeared on the screen and Lena sat in one of the chairs nearby, letting her purse fall to the ground, the bright blue eyes making her weak in the knees, as always. 

“Hi, Lena! You’ve been celebrating almost all the days from the desk calendar I gave you and I wanted to say thank you for that. And I wanted to help you celebrate today! So, um, I hope you like this, but, well, you can always delete it if you don’t. Okay? Okay!”

Soft music kicked in, something instrumental and slow, and then Kara’s face faded out, replaced in a smooth transition by a photo of Lena. No, not a photo of her, exactly - it was the cover of CatCo magazine, the one with the article Kara had written after Lena’s arrest and subsequent escape, the one exonerating her. It wasn’t a pose Lena was particularly fond of but she knew Kara seemed to like it.

The actual photos came on screen now. 

A couple of Lena from different press conferences. 

One from the opening of the Luthor Family Hospital, a moment Lena remembered warmly, cutting the ceremonial ribbon and then being nearly mobbed by a few of the nurses and some of the children. 

A candid one of her and Jack speaking after his demonstration and Lena swallowed, missing her friend, and wondering how Kara had gotten the picture, as it wasn’t one she’d ever seen in the press. 

The first selfie she and Kara had taken together. She smiled, recalling how the blonde had been so insistent that Lena get in the photo, promising up and down that she wouldn’t post it if Lena didn’t want her to, but she just wanted a picture with her. Lena had given in and put her chin on Kara’s shoulder, smiling up at the camera lens, laughing when Kara squealed excitedly and took at least four pictures. 

There were more selfies to follow, and a few shots from James, too, once Lena started hanging out at game night. Pictures of her strategizing with Alex on a particularly tricky (read: terrible) Pictionary clue from Maggie, or her hands blurred as she talked animatedly with Winn, or raising a glass in toast to something Alex said, or… _oh._

She didn’t know James had caught a photo of her standing in Kara’s kitchen, hands on her hips as Kara held the popcorn bowl up and out of her reach. Kara’s back was to the camera but Lena’s smirk was in full view and she was a little startled to realize how obvious her flirtation was when observed from the outside.

A picture from Thanksgiving, when Lena had been invited to spend the holiday with Kara and her family, which Lena should have known would also mean all of Kara’s friends. James had put the camera up on a tripod and set a timer so everyone could get in the frame. Eliza was at the head of the table, with Kara and Alex pressed close to her, followed by Maggie with an arm around her fiancée and James tall at her side. Lena was standing next to Kara, closer than she’d thought she’d been, smiling politely, and Winn was grinning broadly as he stood beside Lena.

Then Winn had shouted “Now a funny one!” and everyone burst into movement. Eliza kept her pose but knew what to expect and braced herself. Maggie brought up Alex’s hand to show off the ring on her finger, expressions of mock surprise on both their faces. James rested his forearm comfortably on the top of Maggie’s head. Kara had clutched Lena to her tightly and given her bunny ears, while Winn stuck his fingers in his mouth and made a face. Lena’s spooked eyes just stared at the camera and though she laughed now, she’d legitimately been a little afraid. 

A shot of Lena, her back to the camera as she sat on the grass, framed by the stars of the night sky. She knew where it had been taken but didn’t realize Kara had done it. Kara convinced her to get a cup of late night coffee and walk around the park, and as Lena would agree to anything Kara asked her, she said yes, and didn’t complain when the blonde wandered around for an hour.

Or at least, Lena thought she’d been wandering. As it turned out, she had a destination in mind. A clearing in the trees, a gradually sloping hill that provided an amazing view of the horizon, ocean almost visible if you looked hard enough, and a perfect view of the stars in all their glory, the moon high and unobstructed. 

“Wow,” was what Lena thought she’d articulately whispered, and she’d simply sat down, needing to take in the beauty. 

Kara had felt the same way and snapped a photo. 

It was Christmas, then, and Lena was invited, again, to spend the holiday with Kara’s family. This time it was held at Eliza’s house in Midvale as opposed to Kara’s apartment and James had spent the week with Marcus and Erika so that meant the others took turns on camera duty.

A photo of Eliza wrapping Lena in a long embrace when she first arrived; Kara, probably. 

Eliza pulling Kara in for a hug, love evident on her face, as Lena looked on and seemed smitten; Alex, likely. And the camera was focused on Lena; Alex was such a little shit.

Lena and Maggie helping set the table, forks in their hands as they paused and laughed at something; could have been either Alex or Kara behind the camera, really. Though Lena remembered they’d been laughing at Kara’s whining from the kitchen about Maggie and Alex getting to wish on the wishbone, so Lena figured Alex had taken the picture.

Opening presents on Christmas morning, Lena with a neat stack of wrapping paper at her side, grinning at Kara who was surrounded in shreds of paper and had a bow stuck to her ear. Alex, again. How did she manage to get Lena when she was looking her most enamored?

Goddamn it.

In February, on Eat Ice Cream For Breakfast Day, Kara had shown up at her apartment at a quarter to seven, holding three pints of ice cream and the brightest smile Lena had ever seen on another human being before nine a.m. Lena had relented, of course, and shared a pint of chocolate ice cream with the overly-excited blonde, who took a selfie as they stuck spoonfuls of breakfast ice cream in their mouths. 

That picture slowly faded and Lena wondered if it was her imagination as the picture dissolved, or if Kara’s eyes had really been on her instead of the camera.

“Anyway, those are some of my favorites,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses as she appeared on screen again. “I had lots more but Alex said this couldn’t be movie-length. I hope you liked it! Thanks for letting me help you celebrate.”

The screen went dark and Lena sat for a few more minutes, trying to puzzle out what day it was, coming up blank, and simply letting the emotions settle as she felt the warmth of family and love wash over her. Shaking her head, Lena got to her feet and moved around her desk, tearing off March 20th and looking at the text for the current day.

Memory Day.

Those had been some of Kara’s favorites. Not just favorite pictures, but favorite memories.

Lena grabbed the desk calendar and flipped through it, scanning ahead, looking for an appropriate day where she could return the sentiment. 

*****

March 30th was Take a Walk in the Park Day, so Lena invited Kara out for lunch and they had a picnic at the clearing. 

It was nice and maybe a little romantic, but it still didn’t feel right to Lena. It wasn’t enough.

*****

April 27th was a Poem in Your Pocket Day. Lena planned in advance for this one and decided that if Kara had gone through all those pictures that surely, surely she’d seen the looks of adoration and, well, love, that Lena was giving her, so she had to know. Or at least wonder. 

So it wouldn’t come as too much of a surprise if Lena wrote a small poem, maybe, and dropped it in Kara’s pocket, right? After all, Kara encouraged her to celebrate the days.

*****

Days and weeks followed and Kara hadn’t said anything about the poem, about the flowery doodle in the margin that Lena had been unable to stop, the stationary with a single red rose marked in the background, so Lena simply let it go. 

She’d read things wrong, Kara clearly was a dear friend but uninterested in anything more. 

She stopped turning over the days in her calendar. Except for when the small knock would indicate the blonde was dropping by the office. Then Lena would tear off whatever chunk of pages were necessary to display the current date, but she didn’t read the text. She stopped finding ways to celebrate and though part of her felt bad, given the promise she’d made, the rest of her felt worse, and Kara hadn’t been bringing up any of the celebrations either, so maybe she’d forgotten.

Summer arrived and the calendar turned to July, though the one on Lena’s desk still displayed June 10th. Ball Point Pen Day, by the way; Lena was sure she hadn’t missed anything. 

Lena was working late and had sent Jess home long ago, so the knock startled her, but then the door opened slightly and Kara slipped into the office. 

“Kara, is everything okay?”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. “You’re here late.”

She gestured to the stacks of papers across her desk. “There’s always more work,” she shrugged, then put her pen down. “Are you sure you’re okay?” The blonde shook her head slightly and Lena stood. “What’s wrong?”

“What time is it?”

Lena paused. “Almost midnight.”

“Good. Okay. So,” Kara began, and Lena raised an eyebrow. “I… okay. I found the poem. The one you gave me a few months ago.” 

Lena felt the blood begin to pound in her ears and she rested both hands on her desk, needing the stability. “Kara, I…”

“I read it.”

Green eyes drifted closed and Lena saw images of Kara throwing the crumpled paper at her feet, raging, walking out, refusing to see her again. The anger was completely atypical for her friend, she knew, but there was nothing sensible about fear.

“I read it the day you put it in my pocket.”

A frown and Lena slowly opened her eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought… I thought maybe you were just doing it because I told you to celebrate. That you just wrote up a little piece and maybe, didn’t really, you know, mean it. Not like how I read it, anyway, maybe I was thinking of it differently, you know?”

Lena recalled the words she’d written and both eyebrows went up. “You thought you were misinterpreting ‘burning as the sun / my heart for yours’?”

Kara blushed. “Yeah.” She shrugged. “Then Alex grabbed it from me, read it, told me I was being a moron, then later she showed it to Maggie who called her a sap and said she loved her, too.” She bit her lip and took a breath. “So I figured, maybe you meant it, after all. Maybe you meant it to be read… the way I read it.”

“I did.”

“Good. I’m.. that’s good, because I was kind of, well, the rest of this was going to be super awkward, otherwise.”

Lena smiled gently. “The rest of what?”

In a half-second, Kara was at her side, one hand hovering near her jaw, slowly resting against her cheek when Lena didn’t pull away. Her blue eyes were wide, matching Lena’s in intensity, but Lena could feel the slight tremble in the pad of her thumb. 

“Can I -”

“Yes.”

Kara leaned forward, ducking her head only slightly as Lena’s heels put them at nearly even height, and pressed her lips to the corner of Lena’s mouth, who was not going to let her get away with that, and tangled one hand in blonde hair, encouraging her for another kiss, to which Kara happily agreed. 

She drew back several minutes later and asked, “What time is it?”

Lena wondered at her obsession with the time and tapped the screen of her tablet to illuminate it. “One minute after midnight.”

“Perfect.” Kara smiled and looked down at the desk calendar, picking it up for a moment and flipping to July 6th, which had just passed. She tore off the other pages and turned the small calendar around, showing Lena the text.

International Kissing Day.

Lena chuckled, but Kara held up her finger and ripped off the sheet so the date was current.

July 7th. 

Tell the Truth Day.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp (and therefore, Katie McGrath) is responsible for waking my muse from her coma. Send me prompts on tumblr (y02mustang-the-bard) if you'd like! I have a few more Supercorp fics that I'm in the middle of and hope to post before Season 3 starts.


End file.
